Metal alloys have been proposed as anodes for lithium ion batteries. These alloy-type anodes generally exhibit higher capacities relative to intercalation-type anodes such as graphite. One problem with such alloys, however, is that they often exhibit relatively poor cycle life and poor coulombic efficiency due to fragmentation of the alloy particles during the expansion and contraction associated with compositional changes in the alloys.